Deaf and Kisses
by MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan
Summary: What happens when a new girl named Maka Albarn arrives to DWMA and knows this guy named Death the Kid? And what about if she's deaf and he is the only one that understands her? Characters might be slightly OOC. Originally Authored by: Animekitkat39 and Orange Pulp Juice. Adopted by Me!
1. The New Girl

**AN:**

**Animekitkat: Hi people! We have a new story!**

**Orange Pulp Juice: Hello there! It's a bit strange but kinda cute.**

**Animekitkat: Well of course it's bit strange, it is the Soul Eater gang, everything is strange with them but I will always fan-girl over Kid!**

**Orange Pulp Juice: I do too!**

**Animekitkat: Now I think it's time to get to the story, don't you?**

**Orange Pulp Juice: Yep. Better go!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

**...Third Person POV...**

Maka followed her dad, Spirit, into the Death Room and just watched as her dad spoke to Lord Death. She zoned out since she knew they wouldn't be speaking to her anytime soon and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Maka, Lord Death's son, Death the Kid, will help you around on your first few days." Spirit told his daughter who nodded and he turned back to Lord Death. She soon noticed the Shinigami watching her and tilted her head to the side.

'What?' She signed with her hands and Lord Death looked at Spirit and spoke to him about the fact that he forgot to tell a little thing. That his daughter was deaf which made her mute.

**...The next day...**

Maka walks through the DWMA finding a group of people chatting she asked were was Crescent Moon Class in sign language and one of the kids, a boy with black hair with three white stripes on the side and golden eyes, answered her. The other kids in the group just stared at Maka.

"Kid, what was that about?" A girl with long light brown hair and blue eyes asked the boy.

"She asked where Class Crescent Moon was, so I answered her."

"So you know sign language?" A dark blue eyes and raven haired girl asked.

"Well, yeah actually." Kid answered. Maka started taking off, a bit lost until she felt a soft tap and turned around.

"What's your name? Mine is Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid if you like." Kid told her in sign language.

"I'm Maka, nice to meet you. So Death the Kid huh? Hey, are you are Lord Death's son?" She answered.

"Yes, I am. So you are Maka? I was told you needed help for a few days."

'Did they tell you anything else?' Maka asked Kid, 'Like why I use sign language?' Kid nodded slightly.

'Your father, Spirit, told me you were mute so you use sign language to communicate with people.' Maka frowned but quickly smiled and nodded like that was the truth, she did sometimes feel uncomfortable talking, or in her case signing, about her deafness since people tended to act different around her when she finds out.

**...Later In Class...**

Maka was watching Stein but since she couldn't hear him talking she just turned her head to look around the room before just looking down at her desk.

"Maka, can you tell us compatible soul wavelengths work together?" Stein asked since some of the kids in their class still didn't understand it that much. Maka just kept looking at her desk, fiddling her fingers.

"Maka, are you listening?" Stein asked, after a few seconds of waiting he looked at Kid, "Kid, can you get her attention?" Kid nodded and since he sat next to Maka he tapped her shoulder.

"Maka, Stein just asked you a question." He told her, speaking and signing at the same time. Maka's eyes widened and she bit her lip before signing to him.

'I'm deaf Kid, I couldn't hear him.' Now it was Kid's turn for his eyes to widened in shock, he looked at Stein.

"Well Kid? Why didn't she answer?"

"S-She's deaf Stein."


	2. Partners and Troubles At the Mall

I looked at everyone's reactions in turn, I guess Kid told them all that I was deaf, surprisingly I'm happy he did. If he didn't then everyone would think I was ignoring them. I glanced at Stein who seemed to be saying something with a shocked look on his face, I then looked at Kid and tapped his shoulder, his attention quickly turns to me, 'What is everyone saying? They are all watching me.'

"I-it's nothing, they are just surprised" Kid told me.

"Are you ok? You're a bit pale, I mean even more than usual." I asked worried _'Why am I worried for him? I just met him'_

"I'm alright Maka, I need to go speak with father now." Kid told me and got up, "Nobody should bother you and if they do just grab some paper and a pencil, ok?" I nodded and he walked out of the room and headed to the Death Room.

**Third Person POV**

"Honorable father, how come I wasn't informed that Maka is deaf?"

"I didn't tell you? Sorry, I thought I did." Lord Death said in his usual childish voice.

"Father, that was an important detail, how could you forget that?" Kid asked, "Did you even tell the teachers? Professor Stein seemed pretty shocked when he found out."

"Sorry Kiddo, guess it just slipped my mind." Lord Death answered and Kid sighed, "Guess I should get going then. Bye father." He then left and went back to class where Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were watching Maka write something on a piece of paper.

"What's going on?"

"Well since we don't know sign language we're introducing ourselves using paper and pencil. Though it is a bit slow." Liz explained, "We're also thinking of taking her to the mall and you're need to come with us." Kid just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh. And why's that?"

"Because Kiddo you're the only one here who knows that strange hand thingy~!" Patty replied cheerfully as she wrote a response to whatever Maka wrote.

"I guess I have to come either way." Kid sighed, "Let's get going."

Stein looked up from his papers as if just remembering something, "Oh yes, Maka, Soul, you're needed in the Death Room." Soul sighed and tapped Maka's shoulder and signaled for her to follow him to the Death Room and of course Kid followed to.

"Yo, what'd you want Lord Death?" Soul asked, sounding annoyed.

"Well... I want you and Maka to be partners since you don't have a meister!" Lord Death explained while Kid was telling Maka in sign language what they were being told. Maka nodded and smiled a little at Soul who just stared at Lord Death, "Why? I can find a meister whenever I want, I am popular ya know, all the girls love cool guys." Lord Death just told them to go and that no excuses are allowed.

"Lets just head to the mall now." Liz said and they did as she said; they went to the mall.

"So, you and Maka are now partners Soul?" Patty asked, "Because everyone was wondering when you would get a meister."

Soul just shrugged, "I was forced into-" He got cut off when Maka glanced at him then around the area.

'Maka, something wrong?' Kid signed to her and Maka nodded, 'Strange soul in the area, seems like a Pre-Kishen.' She replied and Kid told the others.

"W-what? Kid asked. He never met someone with Soul Perception.

'Strange soul in the area, seems like a Pre-Kishin.' She repeated.

Then a horrible huge looking like human with blood dripping from his mouth with huge metal nails, sharp teeth and red evil glowing eyes growled furiously.

"Liz. Patty." Kid said seriously while the girls turned into guns and landed perfectly symmetrically in his hands. Maka tried to grab Soul but he stepped aside and Maka tipped her head to the side.

"What's going on Soul?" Kid said watching this, "I'm not fighting with a deaf girl. I bet she can't even handle a knife." Soul said crossing his arms.

"Just try to-" Kid began when he was interrupted by a bloody flying Maka.

"MAKA!"

Kid fired at the Pre-Kishen quickly trying to rid of it.

"Soul, Maka wouldn't even be in the DWMA if she couldn't handle weapons!" He yelled at the scythe who seemed to have forgotten that one detail.

"Well it's not everyday you meet someone who's deaf Kid." Soul grumbled and looked at Maka's body. Kid growled something and soon finished off the Pre-Kishen.

"Because of that Soul she got injured. I'll take her to the infirmary." He tossed Liz and Patty behind him so they could transform back before he picked up Maka. Summoning Beelzebub he got on and flew up.

"Kid wait." Soul said, "When she wakes up tell her that I said sorry even though I still don't completely trust the girl."

He then mumbled something about it being uncool to be partners with a deaf girl but Kid didn't stay around to listen.


	3. Filler Chap

**Hello I'm the new author! My names MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan (don't question it) but you may call me Mina any way on wards with the story! And in this story Blair is a 5yr old child. Just something to make people laugh before I get to the serious stuff. This is a filler chapter**

**Notes**

_Thinking_

_**Writing**_

"talking"

"**Talking and Writing**"

**Kid Pov**

"I'm fine! Geez! Stop pestering me!"

Maka? I stopped just outside her room? Who was she talking to?

"Sorry! But ya know, You're so Tsudere!" it/him/she purred. Wait! Purred?! "It's cute!"

"Blair thinks so too!" Another voice! How many people are in there? There better be a symmetrical amount!

"Huh? Tsudere? What the hell is a Tsudere!?" I was curious to who she was talking to. I knocked on the door eight times and let myself in. But there was no one there. Well, besides Maka of course. Whose back was facing me

"Maka." No answer.

"Maka!" No answer.

"Oh Kid! Didn't see ya! Must be going blind too!" Oh yea. I forgot she is deaf.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Huh?" Her face twisted in confusion. "I wasn't talking to anyone. Kid did you hit your head? Did Stein try and dissect you?" I could see she had no idea what I was talking about, so I'll let it go... For now. But one thing that bugs me is that one of the voices sounded... Male.

Today we are learning mythology with ms Marie can wait.

*time skip.*

"Ms. Marie!" Maka raised her hand.

"Yes?" She nodded slowly as if she can't understand Maka can read lips.

"Can I do somthing."

"Huh? Uhhh... Sure why not."

maka walked up to the board and wrote **10 Dumbest Creatures in Mythology.**

"There was a time where the vast majority of people had never heard of a 'centaur.' But not today: throwing around mythological references on blogs is the cool thing to do. Well, I like to think of myself as a bit of an expert when it comes to the make-believe animals that populate Greek myths, fantasy fiction and movies. I don't care if you read that book about diminutive fatties and evil jewelery. I just know more." Well I was right this is VERY interesting

"**Mermaids**

**That cartoon movie _The Little Mermaid_ really twisted the psyches of millions of women**. There is nothing sexy about a half-woman, half-fish monstrosity. **A mermaid is cold, slimy and scaly. On the other hand, they taste great with fresh lemon.** A mermaid wouldn't sing a song if pulled out of the ocean by a net or hook. **A mermaid would flop around gasping for air**, and any sailor who would be turned on by that has been at sea too long and probably needs to see a therapist. Sure, she's wearing a seashell bra, but she also **smells like a Long John Silver's. **Copy this down everyone**. **Our next subject is

**Cyclops**

**The cyclops is sort of the drooling hillbilly of the giant world**. He's a real backwoods doofus. The other giants lumber around, smashing villages with their huge feet, or popping chickens in their mouths like popcorn, but when cyclops waddles over, they all roll their basketball-sized eyes and say, "Oh, jeez, not _this_ guy," under their breath. Then **the cyclops trips because he has no peripheral vision and really poor depth-perception** **and falls on the village and smashes all the chickens**. Meanwhile, some brave farmhand lobs a pitchfork like a javelin at the cyclops and hits him square in his **ONE EYE.** The other giants just smack their huge foreheads."

Oh my... This is hilarious! Ms. Marie looks like she's gonna faint!

"Next up is

**Bigfoot**

Call him whatever you want: Sasquatch, Yeti, Chewbacca... but there is just no such thing as a gorilla-bear with opposable thumbs. **Bigfoot is a prank that bored rural folk play on dumb city slickers**. If those same dumb tourists pay for a picture of a Bigfoot footprint, then so be it. Bigfoot is dumb because only rubes believe in him. But the sad truth is that there is no shaggy caveman hiding out in the mountains. **That's just a homeless guy; leave him alone. If you still believe in Bigfoot, then you deserve to have the wool, or the man-pelt, pulled over your giant nerd spectacles**. Next are

**Witches**

As we know Witches are just pretty, pretty princesses without their face on. They're not fearsome crones who practice the dark arts - well not all of them. They don't have monkey-bat armies. **Witches are cranky old hens who, at worst, gossip and complain a lot.** Sometimes they make terrible casseroles that can make a knight in shining armor gag. **These cranky old necromancers love gingerbread houses, and gingerbread houses draw flies**. Lots of flies. Now, a harpy — there's a terrifying lady monster with bat wings and chicken feet! **Harpy trumps witch**. True...

**Centaurs**

In the movies, centaurs are always noble. They never show a noble centaur taking a massive centaur dump in the middle of magic forest. **The brutal truth is that centaurs are more horse than man, which means they're really skittish**. All they do, all day long, is eat oats. If they're not eating oats, they're asking anyone within earshot to brush the horsehair on their heaving flanks. **Centaurs do, however, make excellent glue**.

**Leprechauns**

**Leprechauns aren't jaunty, magical little imps who hoard gold and marshmallow breakfast cereals.** Nay. Leprechauns are like mice who wear buckled boots. They're basically fairy tale vermin. You know **how to tell if you're infested with leprechauns**? Just look for their droppings: **little squirts of mashed potatoes. Here's why leprechauns are dumb: because when they're not being obnoxious little Irish stereotypes, they're horrifying, beer-keg sized nightmares who want you to fall asleep so they can eat your tongue.** Even trolls hate leprechauns, and trolls are douche-bags.

**Dragons**

You know what's cooler than a dragon? A hydra, the many-headed super lizard monster. Cut one head off, and two more grow back! You can't fight the hydra! Hyrda don't care about who you think you are. One ferocious Hyrda head is all, 'Bring it on, donkey butt,' and then another Hyrda head says, 'Whatchoo lookin' at?' Next thing you know, bang-o, there's another Hydra head over you with a smile full of teeth. What are you going to do? How can you fight a bouquet of reptilian death? YOU CAN'T. Hydra wins! **Dragons lose, because dragons are Hydras 1.0.**

**Griffins**

**The griffin combines the two biggest divas of the animal kingdom, the eagle and lion, into one unbelievably insufferable monster who is a self-important bore**. What's worse, the griffin is famous for being a **behind-the-back trash talker. **The griffin is always talking smack about far cooler winged monsters, like the phoenix. The phoenix can raise itself from it's own ashes. **The griffin can hardly raise itself before noon, because the fancy, feathery fussbudget needs its beauty sleep**. Whatever. The griffin thinks it is sooo important. Who does the griffin think it is anyway? The Sphinx? Get over yourself, you're just a cat-bird!

**The Loch Ness Monster**

**Crypto-zoologists are always searching for this legendary Scottish sea-serpent. But the Loch Ness Monster doesn't exist**. You know how I know? Because I'm a crypto-zoologist. I just graduated from the University of Imaginary Science! Crypto-zoologists claim to study animals who haven't been discovered. But since it's not really a science, anyone can be one just by snapping their finger. SNAP! Now you're all crypto-zoologists and I'd like to take this moment to say: **there is no Loch Ness Monster. It's probably just a log. There is no reason to dredge Loch Ness, or send down robot submarines.** There is no monster in that gloomy puddle. Why can't you spend your time hunting down a giant squid? Giant squids are cool. Last but not least,

**Unicorns**

Now, Pegasus is what I call an awesome mythological horse. Pegasus has wings, and can fly. What can a unicorn do? **Poke you with it's dainty little forehead candy cane**? A Pegasus tattoo says: 'I will fly up into the face of the Kraken!' A unicorn tattoo says: 'I'm a sensitive flower who bled A LOT when I got this tattoo.' **Unicorns are dumb because they symbolize the dreams and hopes of innocent little girls**. If little girls ruled the world, tea parties would be mandatory under penalty of death. I guess I'd be okay with unicorns if they were just the passing fancy of girls.** But then girls turn into women. Grown women who then collect unicorns **— porcelain unicorns, stuffed unicorns, unicorns in snow globes—** are basically advertising their attachment to impossible romantic expectations that no mortal man will ever be able to meet. Let me tell you: adult unicorn collections are anti-aphrodisiacs. Total bone killers**. Now. Class is over, you may pack up your things." And with that, she and everyone else in the class walked out the door. Including ms. Marie.

"Hey! Wait a sec! MAKA ALBARN!"

**-–—•LINE•—–-**

**I was being random. Review **


	4. IMPORTANT

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


End file.
